


In Front Of Everyone

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Finding someone is one thing...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Like fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding someone is one thing...

"Why?"

"Why what? What do you mean?"

"Why the fuck are we still here?"

"Here?"

"In Arcadia Bay!"

"I don't know."

"Well fuck, that's not much!"

"Why are you yelling at me like that?"

"Because I am pissed at you like that!"

"What the fuck do you want from me, Rachel?"

Chloe threw her arms in the air, each second made her more angry... and helpless somehow. Like the last big fight they had, standing right there, this exact spot, stupid fence beside them, but really between them, this was NOTHING like the fits they usually had every now and then, this was... something else.

Rachel's face meanwhile had changed colors several times, right now, it was very red... and somewhere on the ground.  


"WHAT??? What do I-... nothing. I want absolutely nothing from you."  
"Pff, oh, I see, this is a game... or do you need to create some big fucking drama?"  
"Fuck you Chloe."  
"No, you. Fuck you, Rachel. Get fucking lost."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Mhm."  
"Okay, fine, but Chloe, don't you come crawling back to me, because I refuse to make out with you in a filthy, fucking junkyard, surrounded by trash for the rest of my life!"  
"Oh piss off already princess! Go NOW!"

Chloe spat the words out, her face was a mask, she looked like a raging bear.  
Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but then just closed it again and turned on her heels, the grass she was stepping on bent like it was scared.  
She made it to the "American Rust" sign, when she stopped, tilted her head and then slowly turned back around.  
Chloe looked at her, like her eyes had followed her, all the way, all along... and because she didn't know what else to do, she decided to yell across the distance.

"What? What now?"

Rachel turned around completely and set one foot before the other, very slowly making her way back. She stood right in front of Chloe, their knees almost touching, when she opened her mouth to speak, her tone suddenly changed, soft and quiet.  
"You know, you can't keep doing this to me."  
"Do what? What am I doing?"  
"You are telling me to leave."  
"What?"  
"You know, I can't do that. I won't do that."  
"What?"  
"I know, people have hurt you and left you but Chloe, I am not that drunk truck driver, I didn't kill your Dad."  
"Rachel..."  
"And I sure as hell didn't ask Max to move away and never contact you again."  
"Rachel..."  
"It's so unfair... you keep pushing me away and I don't stand a chance here, but I am in this too. I am caught up in this bullshit here WITH you. And I can't go. I won't go. I don't want to go... anywhere you don't follow."

Chloe wasn't sure who was crying, she heard sniffling and felt something big and hard in her throat, something she couldn't swallow. A trail of something wet underneath her eyes... tears? It was her?  
"I-I don't want you to go without me. I want to follow you."  
"Then fucking piss off with me."

Rachel's forhead touched Chloe's, water in her eyes, if they bled the same, where they also crying the same? Rachel's voice was a whisper, getting lost in the sea of once beloved things, that belonged to someone.

"I lied."  
"What? When? How?"  
"I want something from you."

Rachel's lips brushed Chloe's as she was speaking.  
"I want to hold your hand, just one time, out in the open, in front of everyone. And no one gonna care about it."  
"Rachel, you know how people..."  
"Yes. I know. But you asked me what I want from you. And _this_ is what I want."


	2. ... and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... holding on to each other a whole different thing.

Chloe couldn't stop looking at the icicle in her hand. For some weird reason she just couldn't suck it, like she intended to. It hung there, like mistle toe, over her head, right by the door. So she broke it off and took it inside, where it already started melting, leaving her hand wet. She looked at the snow outside through the window.  
It looked different.  
Just like the frozen thing hidden in her hand looked different just a moment ago. And then... that was it! That was fucking IT! She dropped the icicle in the sink to run upstairs and rummage through boxes upon boxes to find something she hadn't used in like... forver.

Chloe offered her hand. The stadion was packed. People everywhere, in their warm winter coats and scarfs, Chloe pulled some loose hair strands behind her wool beanie, while Rachel was zipping up her jacket entirely, looking at the open hand in front of her.  
"Really?" She hesitated at first and checked the area... like she always did. Always looking around herself, before touching Chloe, something they both were painfully aware of.  
  
Two girls, holding on to each other right next to them, on the other side a mother guiding her child, more young girls, creating a chain, all of them holding hands, some guys, all of them pretty fast, two of them tried to outdo each other on tricks.   
More girls with matching beanies and matching coats, one grabbed on to the other but fell on her butt anyways.  
Rachel smiled, she placed her hand in Chloe's.  
  
"You know how to do this?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No, I don't actually." 

Now it was Chloe's time to smile.  
"Okay, I used to do this... but I've gotten a little rusty. So, just hold my hand and keep your eyes where we are going, not where we are at."  
"Okay", Rachel nodded. "I trust you."  
"Push, push, slide... again, push, push, slide. Okay?"  
"Chloe,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I trust you."  
"I know."  
  
Chloe slowly got half behind Rachel, guiding her over the icey surface. One hand on the girl's hip, the other still holding her hand, in search of a not so crowded spot to practise.

They came across some students, a young couple was making out, the guy shaking in his ice-skates but still managing to grab on to his girl. No one gave a shit, no one gave two shits about them.  
  
Rachel moved like a baby giraffe and got pissed at how not elegant she must have looked like, while Chloe just laughed, "Enjoy it!"  
"I don't want to fall on my ass."  
"You won't" I'll catch you!"  
  
  
Whenever someone turned too fast or came to close to them and Rachel closed her eyes and let out a little scream, Chloe just swerved with Rachel, pulling them in a different direction.

Later Chloe had Rachel hold on to the wooden ring that seperated the grandstand and the skating rink and showed her some tricks, jumps and a pirouette.  
Chloe Price was a fucking ballerina. Rachel's jaw dropped, it reminded her of Chloe's skate-boarding, but without wheels.

When Rachel applauded, Chloe bowed, then took one of the girl's hands again, the skated several rounds, before the lights turned bright and colorful and the music changed and the volume increased.  
"What's going on?", yelled Rachel over the noise.  
"Ice disco. Wanna dance?"  
"In these?" Rachel lifted one ice-skated leg.  
"Yep", Chloe nodded and gripped Rachel's skid, holding on to it tight.  
Rachel struggled "Uaaah, Chloe! What are you doing?"  
"Trust me?"  
"Yeeeeah, but-"  
"Lean back!"  
  
And then Chloe danced with Rachel, dragging her by the skit, pulling her up, over her head, pushed and slid with her in synced harmony and even managed to do an easy pirouette turn with her, all while holding her hand.  
  
Some of the guys they saw earlier clapped.  
  
  
Rachel was beaming, grinning, smiling, her face lit up.  
Magical, mystery Chloe. This was not what she expected... this was so so so much better.  
  
  
Hours later, when Rachel returned her skates at the counter by the entrance, she spotted a huge trophy, golden and shiny with a year old newspaper article with a picture next to it.  
"Arcadia annual Daddy-daughter ice-dance 2005".  
A long-haired blond girl and her red-haired father dancing together, him pulling her by her skid, her wide smile over her entire face. Right here, an almost one decade old picture, taken exactly at the same spot they had been dancing today, holding hands, in front of everyone.


End file.
